Warmth
by MarlinNChar
Summary: Russia X O.C.  Antarctica


"Wow, this place is so big…" A rather tall girl murmured as she wandered discreetly around Russia's home. "Perhaps… I should find someone to show me around before I get lost…" The light haired girl thought for a moment, her eyes gently closed, forcing her blonde lashes to caress her cheeks as she pondered. "I suppose I could wander alone for a little while longer… Maybe I can even find the foyer on my own." A swift clatter of tea cups echoed down the hallway as the young lady peered by the doorway.

"What is this? This isn't right!" shouted a young man from over the phone. "I wanted the mint, not the apricot! Uuuugh…! Why did you call again…?" the young man's voice was fierce, but not intimidating. Another young gentleman's voice was heard—a soft, more rational voice.

"Listen… You left your hair brush in my bedroom again; I just wanted you to know so maybe I can bring it over…? I mean, Russia is still here and all, I wouldn't want you to get caught being here with me… So please… Can you stay there and wait for me?" The young lady peered closer to see a brunette boy with a tray, hold a teapot that is surrounded by tea cups. The girl backed away, turning her attention to the hall ahead of her. She walked gracefully down the hallway, slowly increasing her speed.

"W-what's this…?" The angelic girl whispered to herself. "There are two doors… Which should I take? Left or right? Perhaps I could ask the boy in the other room… Oh, but I'll only bother him…" The girl's golden eyes lazily began to vanish under her lashes as she lost herself in thought once more.

"Ah… The fire is so nice, I guess this calls for more hot cocoa." A relaxed, male voice chirped from the opposite side of the left door. The bright blonde girl quickly flashed her eyes open and hesitantly reached out for the doorknob. Her fingers trembled as her body grew colder.

"Hmm…? What is going on with me?" The young lady brought her hand back and held it near her chest. "I don't want to disturb whoever is in there… But—no, I couldn't barge in without permission… That would be rude." The young lady's eyes spied the other doorknob, reminding her of the alternative route. Her heart raced as she stretched her arm out, aiming for the doorknob.

"Please don't be a closet…!" Her eyes shut tightly as she swiftly turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"I hope I'm not intruding!" The girl's eyes slowly opened, leaving her to see a man in a heavy coat and pastel scarf.

"Oh, hello there." The man spoke in such a soft, friendly tone.

The girl looked over at the wall to spy the door she almost opened.

"W-what! These doors lead to the same room?" the young lady said to herself, baffled.

"Yes, the architecture in this house is quite strange, if I do say so myself."

"O-oh no! I didn't mean it that way, I… I'm sorry."

"Oh no, you're fine. Oh, and you're not intruding; in fact, I was hoping I'd get to meet you, Scarlet." The room grew silent for just a moment as the girl tried to cough out a decent reply.

"How did you… How did you know my name?

"Did I get it right? That's good. I hope one day we can become very, very good friends." The man's voice was smooth; however, his tone became slyer and more seductive. Scarlet stepped back just a little—or enough to make her body cling to the wall—to where she could be close the door in case anything goes askew.

The man sat up and sauntered over to Scarlet. His arms opened slightly, showing that he won't harm the young lady. However; he walked very close, his height became fairly intimidating.

"I thought I was tall, but him—he's a head taller than me, maybe more!" She thought to herself, scrambling to the door.

"I-I'm sorry, but… I have to go, I have… Paperwork and stuff to tend to. So, if you don't mind, I'll just be going no—"

The man grabbed Scarlet's wrist, forcing her closer to him.

"But wait, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Ivan Braginski, What is your name?" His hand tightened around the girl's wrist as he grabbed hold of her other wrist—trapping her.

"What a-are you doing? You're hurting me! Let go!" She shouted as she wriggled and squirmed. "Let go of me!" Her gleaming blonde hair flourished across Ivan's face as she banged her head against His chest and broke free of his trap.

"Agh! You…!" The man grunted while unzipping his coat. Scarlet raced to the door and struggled to turn the knob. The Door was locked. "What! No!" Her arm stretched to the other door, only to find that it was locked as well.

"Looks like you're still trapped, how unfortunate for you." Ivan adjusted his scarf as he unbuttoned his shirt to see where Scarlet hit him.

"Get away from me, and open this door! Now!"

"Aww… Look at you, trying to act all tough… You better behave yourself, especially around me.

"Wait… What is _that _supposed to mean!" Russia stepped closer to Scarlet and seductively pulled off his coat and shirt, revealing a rather muscular body, with a fairly good amount of scars visible.

"It means," His arm moved beside Antarctica's body, sliding upward, and then eventually landing on the wall next to her, trapping her again. "You better get on your knees or I'll kill you." Scarlet's golden eyes grew large and teary, she couldn't believe this man was so cold—yet he is still so calm.

Russia became just a tad impatient; He moved his other hand from his chest to Scarlet's neck in one swift gesture. His hand caressed her neck as he moved his hand lower, grasping Antarctica's hand. Scarlet was hardly aware she had feet; her eyes could only follow _his_ movements.

"Here," He slid her hand down from his chest to his stomach, then down his pants. Scarlet jumped, finally able to move again. Her voice was shaken; she couldn't control her body anymore.

"How does this feel?" He slid Scarlet's hand up and down, making himself harder.

"Mmm, that's it… you take it from here." Russia loosened his grip as he moved closer to Scarlet, their noses now touching.

"You're hands… They're so, so…" Scarlet mumbled hoarsely.

"Yes…? Is there something you'd like to say before I shove my tongue down your throat?" Ivan spoke clearly while leaning in closer and closer, eventually moving lower to lick Scarlet's neck.

"Cold…! So cold…! Your hands—your body is so cold!" Antarctica couldn't hold back any longer, her body was 105°—now it's 97°.

"Frankly, I feel like I'm melting, you're so warm… I can't wait to get inside you." Russia stated bluntly. "Your warmth arouses me, Scarlet." Russia whispered into Antarctica's ear as he unzipped his pants and forced her to rub his hard member.

"I-I'm not ready for this~! I don't even _know_ you!"

"But you will… soon." Russia placed his hands firmly around Scarlet's waist, leaning in to her. "Faster." He whispered.

Scarlet had no choice but to obey him; he was bigger and stronger—he could crush her if he wanted. Scarlet increased her speed and shut her eyes tightly.

Russia got harder and more aroused—Scarlet was intimidated at this point. She had never been so intimate with anyone before, especially like this. Not knowing what to do, she merely increased her speed further. Russia was pleased. He began kissing Scarlet's neck, then licking, and then eventually biting. He worked his way up to her lips and forced his tongue into her mouth. Scarlet's eyes shot wide open in fear.

"Please stop…!" Antarctica managed between breaths. Russia paid no acknowledgement to her; he worked his way down instead.

Once Ivan had unbuttoned Scarlet's shirt, he began licking her collar bone area, then moved lower towards the middle of her bra.

"No, not _there_…!" Scarlet blurted.

"If not here, then where?" Russia asked while he removed Scarlet's shirt. Scarlet was silent; she turned her head and shut her eyes once more. Russia knew she wouldn't answer on her own, so he decided to play with her.

"Perhaps I should move lower…" Russia slowly ran his tongue down Scarlet's stomach and sucked on left edge of her pants line. Scarlet moaned weakly. Russia unzipped Antarctica's shorts and slid them down—leaving them to drop onto the floor.

"You're so wet, Scarlet." He placed his hand by her pants line and began rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh, Russia…!" Scarlet moaned while she rested her head on the wall behind her. Russia slipped his thumb in deeper.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Russia was now feeling Antarctica's inner thigh, working around to her ass.

"Y-yes… I am." Scarlet replied, trying to refrain from moaning.

"Really," Russia pulled down Scarlet's panties and stuck his thumb in her pussy again. "The tighter, the better."

Scarlet turned her head to face Russia with wide, golden eyes. Russia licked his thumb and entered her pussy again with his tongue. He played with her clit then licked her in and out; Scarlet let out a loud moan, she was more than turned on at this point.

Russia stood up and grabbed Scarlet's arm, throwing her down onto the floor.

"Bend over." He commanded, standing over Antarctica.

"But I—"

"Now."

Scarlet shivered as she hesitantly turned around, wiped her tears, and slowly bent over for Ivan.

"Good. Now, I don't think you'll be needing this." Ivan claimed while he unhooked Antarctica's bra. Scarlet sniffled and watched her tears fall as Russia rubbed his penis back and forth on her clitoris.

"Please", Scarlet closed her eyes, leaving tears to slide down her platinum lashes "Please, not too hard…"

Russia smirked

"Not a chance." Ivan violently shoved his dick into Scarlet's pussy, surprising her.

"Ah! Russia, stop!"

"Be quiet." He forcefully pulls in and out, intentionally making her bleed. "I'll make sure I get your virginity."

"No, no! Take it out! It hurts so bad…!" Scarlet shouts with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to cum inside." Scarlet turned her head as far as she could to look at Ivan.

"No, not inside! Cum outside! Please!" Russia grabs Scarlet's gleaming blonde hair and yanks it back.

"I'll do as I please." Russia spoke as he fucked Scarlet harder.

"I-I hate you…!" Antarctica sobbed with her head hanging low, allowing her hair to mask her face. Russia dug his nails into her back, increasing his speed.

"I'm Cuming…!" Ivan grunted, slowing down.

"No! Aaaaaah!" Scarlet shouted from the top of her lungs.

Russia pulled out slowly while scarlet fell forward.

"Okay…" She whimpered, wiping her eyes. "You got what you wanted, now leave me alone…!" Russia clenched Scarlet's hair again, and yanked her back up.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, maybe I should teach you a lesson." He yanked her all the way back, causing her to fall on her back.

"Ow…!"

"Sit up." Russia commanded.

Antarctica sat up quickly, gazing up at Russia.

"Open your mouth." Russia said as he looked down at the sobbing girl before him.

Scarlet wiped her eyes one last time, and then opened her mouth as wide as she could, her tongue partially sticking out. Russia sauntered over and clenched her hair again.

"Suck it."

Scarlet licked the tip then shoved most of it in her mouth, motioning back and forth.

"Mmm… suck harder…" Russia released her hair, leaving his hand to rest on her head. Scarlet shoved Russia's dick as far into her mouth as she could, and sucked harder.

"That's it… Faster…."

Antarctica increased her speed, and began to finger herself simultaneously.

"Just a little longer… "

Scarlet deep-throated Ivan and licked the tip more and more until cum shot her in the mouth and all over her face and breasts. Then she licked the excess cum from her face and fingers and swallowed it all in one gulp.

"How does my cum taste?"

"It's bitter."

"Is that so?" Russia bent to Scarlet's eyelevel and brushed his hand across her cheek.

"It's like vinegar, bitter." She stated bluntly, swatting Russia's hand away and searching for her clothes.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and walked in. It was Estonia.

"Um, hello? Mr. Russia I wanted to know if…" Estonia halted and vacantly gazed upon the scene that had just taken place.

"O-oh my god! What happened in here!"

"Oh, hello Estonia. I just found a new victim, no need to worry." Russia smiled as he zipped his pants back up.

"I just cleaned the foyer this morning… Now I have to clean semen and virgin blood… I hate this place~!"

"You better quit complaining, or I'll make you lick it all up."

"Ack! Ugh… Yes, sir…"

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go intoxicate myself with vodka."

"Yes, sir…"

Russia gathered his clothes and adjusted his scarf as he joyfully left the room.

"Well… I certainly wouldn't have wanted to be you today." Estonia stated as Scarlet searched for her clothes.

"Just get out, I don't want to deal with anyone right now…"

"Yeeesh! Someone's moody…"

"I just got my hymen served to me via penis, so get out."

"Fine, geez…" Estonia muttered as he walked out of the foyer—hands in pockets.

"…Well this was a warm welcome…" Scarlet mumbled to herself.


End file.
